Falling
by naturelover182
Summary: When Lisanna came back she was happy for him, she really was. Yet what was the pain in her chest about?
1. Falling

Edited: 4/8/2012 Reedited: 5/31/2012 (Scarf)

Hello! Well this is my first story so I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Sorry I can't say I own Fairy Tail, so if you're looking for anyone to sue I'm definitely not your person. ;)

* * *

It was a normal day really, the birds were chirping and the sky was blue, with light fluffy clouds above. But, in Fairy Tail's joyful celebration there was one heavy heart.

"_Why can't I be happy for him?_" A blonde girl with brown eyes wondered.

"Lucy! Where are you? Come over and meet Lisanna!" A cheerful voice startled Lucy Heartfilla out of her stupor. "Alright, I'm coming!" She yelled back as she tried to put a smile on her face.

"_Okay I can do this."_ So Lucy made her way through the crowd to see Natsu, her best friend, arm and arm with a white haired mage that she assumed was Lisanna and talking animatedly to Marco.

Lucy put on her best smile as she approached Lisanna and said, "Hi! You must be Lisanna, I'm Lucy!" Lisanna responded back with a cheerful, "Hello! I've heard a lot about you from Natsu!" For some reason hearing his name from her mouth sent a spear of pain through Lucy's heart.

"Yeah, pretty much… Sorry, but I have to go, I left something at home." It was a lame excuse but Lisanna seemed to buy it. "Okay!" Lisanna had said before she left. But, Luce caught a glimpse of Natsu before she left. He was… radiant, and happy, happier than she had ever seen him even. It hurt her again when she thought how he never made a face like that when she had been around.

So Lucy made her way back home with tears in her eyes threatening to spill. Why? Why couldn't she be happy for the stupid idiot in the first place? There was no reason for her to be this hurt, he was just a friend from the guild, a very important friend.

"_Oh great."_ Lucy thought as tears slowly started running down her face. She ran home and shut herself in her room, wondering what in the world was wrong with herself.

* * *

"_Where's Lucy?"_ a curious mind in Fairy Tail wondered. It felt strange without Lucy there to congratulate him. He'd barely seen her since Edolas and when he saw her it was always fleetingly. He hadn't seen her after he shouted out either.

"Natsu! Eh, Natsu are you paying attention?" Natsu realized that Lisanna had been asking something. "Sorry Lisanna I wasn't paying attention, what'd you say?"

"Sheesh, Natsu didn't you hear me? It's not like you to think so hard." Lisanna teased. "Whatever" Natsu grumbled. He did use his brain a lot anyway.

"So Lucy-san is really nice, isn't she?" "What? She was here?" Natsu said as he flipped his head around looking for her. _"She must have heard me!"_ But his hopes of seeing Lucy were crushed when Lisanna said," Yeah, but she left to get something she forgot at home."

"Oh," was all Natsu said as he thought something was wrong with that sentence. Lucy never forgot anything at home; she would always check and double-check that she had everything every time she left for the guild. He had actually watched her do this several times and been roped into helping her find something once.

"Natsu? Hello?" "Oh sorry Lisanna I was a bit lost there." "Heehee, Natsu you're really out of it today" and with that Natsu was lost in the congratulations. And after a minute or two Lucy was one of the last things in his mind.

* * *

"_Hey Lucy I'm dating Lisanna now!" And there he was with Lisanna hugging his arm, "So can I ask to break up the team? Since Lisanna's back I'm going to go on missions with her."_

_Abruptly the scene changed and a demon Lisanna was standing over Lucy. "Sorry, but Natsu and I don't need you anymore. So you can go and keep away from us." Then Natsu was there right next to her and he said words that pierced right through Lucy's heart, "Yeah, I don't need you anymore. I love Lisanna and there's nothing to do about it."_

_The ground beneath Lucy shook and moved and she realized she was being sucked into the ground! "Natsu, help me!" she cried. But Natsu just shook his head and right before Lucy was fully swallowed beneath the earth all she could see was his slowly disappearing back._

"NO!" Lucy shot out of her bed and screamed. Then as she calmed down she realized it was just a dream. Soon silent sobs racked her body. After she stopped she got up and dressed. As she walked through the house Lucy realized how quiet it was without anyone barging in.

"_They must be with Lisanna," _she thought bitterly. Lucy soon realized that she couldn't possibly go to the guild in this state. _"Well, I could just try and work on my novel,"_ she thought wryly. _Try_ being the operative word. So Lucy sat down and thought of what in the world she could do.

* * *

"Hey where's Lucy?" The Salamander was currently nursing a bruise that Gray had given him in a fight moments before.

"Oh, I didn't see her today yet Natsu, maybe you should look for her. After all she's usually at the guild at this time." The white haired bartender of Fairy Tail said. "Okay Mira! That should work!" and Natsu set off out of the guild.

Mirajane realized that something was off, "Wait Natsu!"

"What is it Mira?" There was a questioning look on Natsu's face as he turned back to the bar.

"There's a tear in your scarf. Let me fix it so when you come back with Lucy it'll be as good as new!"

The Salamander fingered his scarf and noticed the tear and several others in fact. Working at a guild was never easy on any article of clothing, his scarf included.

"Okay then," even though he was reluctant Natsu unwrapped his scarf from his neck and gave it to the transformation mage.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, I'll take good care of it." He gave her a small smile so she decided to give him a little push, non-physically of course. "Now go! You were going to find Lucy weren't you? If you stay here any longer you might miss her."

Reminded of his previous purpose Natsu nodded and left the guild to find the busty blond.

"Neh, Mira-sis, where's Natsu going?" Lisanna asked. "Oh, just going to find Lucy-chan." Mira replied cheerfully. "Really? Do you think I should join him?"

"I think don't think so Lisanna, maybe later." "Okay then… Why do you have his scarf?" "There are some rips in it, so I want to fix it up."

Lisanna nodded in understanding, "Well, can I help with the bar then?" "Sure, why not?" And so the two white-haired sisters worked at the bar serving the people of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy knew what to do now. She would take a break from Fairy Tail to cool off. This way she could sort through her feelings without any interference. She could even train while she was at it. It was like taking out two birds with one stone.

Soon all her bags were packed and she set off on the far route to Fairy Tail so she wouldn't bump into anyone, especially Natsu. He was probably the only person in the guild who could convince her to _not_ leave. She was prepared to leave.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said as he burst through Lucy's apartment. He was greeted by silence. Natsu was perplexed, usually he would be greeted by screams of, 'Get out!', or 'What are you doing here?' Also the house seemed empty.

Soon he was in Lucy's bare room. Nothing other than furniture was there. In the kitchen no food was there, which was even stranger. Lucy always left food out for him and Gray. She always left a lighter too, for Natsu. So there was but one question in Natsu's mind, _"Where did Lucy go?"_

* * *

As Lucy made her way through the guild all eyes were drawn toward her. No one had ever seen Lucy like this ever before. No one even bothered to stop her as she climbed the S-class stairs either. Then after the door to Master's room closed whispers started again while in Master's room something that would've startled every single one of them.

"I want to take a break from the guild"

* * *

Well don't be too mean please. After all even if it is my 1st story I have no plot either. ^.^'

Also I won't be able to reply to everyone so please don't expect much.

~Butterfly


	2. Landing

Edited: 4/8/2012 Reedited: 5/31/2012 (Scarf)

Hello peoples! This is Chapter 2 of Falling and thanks for the reviews! (bee swift, Purishirakun, Animefan111)

Also if any of you do like the rants authors write, mine will be at the bottom, since I have no plot at all so expect most things to be at the end of a Chapter!

Disclaimer: Yah, yah, I don't own it… SO WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS!

* * *

"I want to take a break from the guild"

Master Markarov just looked at Lucy like she had said the sky had turned cloudy _(I don't know what his room looks like so I going to assume there's no windows)_. "Yeah, yeah. What'd you say again?"

Lucy sighed, and spoke quickly before her confidence and rush of adrenaline disappeared. "I want to take a break from the guild," she repeated. "Oh sure...wait…WHAT!"

The guild rumbled with the force of Master's yell. Everyone on the 1st floor of the guild was wondering what happened. Though, the 'smarter' one's where able to put two and two together and realized that something was going on. One of these people was Erza. She quickly climbed the stairway of the guild with worry for her friend as well as some other people, which were 'smart' too. And so, with a little prayer to kami-sama that this was for Lucy's own good, she knelt at Master's door and, well, eavesdropped.

After the rumbling ceased Lucy continued, "You heard me loud and clear Master. I told you I want to take a break." There was a soft gasp from the door but not loud enough to be of concern.

"Well this is unexpected… So first of all why would you want to do this?" "Well…" Lucy hadn't thought of what to say to Master before she had came here so she took her own reasons and bent them, "Um… I want to become stronger and it seems that I should go for a while until the guild settles down a bit."

"Well you should know that this guild never calms down, but I see what you mean. Yet, I can see you're not going to be gone for _just_ a little while."

"Yes, but I don't know how long." Lucy's reserve was slowly breaking down. "So, can I go?" she squeaked.

"Well, yes, but I must remove your mark." And as Master said that, Lucy could see her mark of Fairy Tail slowly disappearing. "What are doing?" she asked more out of surprise than curiosity. "I'm removing your mark, as I said. When you come back it will too."

"Really?" Lucy said, now with a voice of wonder. "Yes" said Master brusquely, "now go!" Lucy quickly scurried out only to find the whole guild on the other side of the door.

During the time when Erza was listening, the whole guild trickled into the hallway to listen too. Erza couldn't help gasping after she realized what this talk was about.

Silently she listened to the whole conversation. As she realized Lucy was coming out, she backed to the other wall, with the rest of the guild following. And when Lucy was out, the shock was evident on her face, and then her expression grew emotionless. Lucy's eyes hardened and no one could see into their depths. "You heard it all didn't you?"

Lucy's sudden change shocked Erza and she could only nod her head. "If you did Erza, you should know you can't stop me."

"No, I will stop you if I must." "I sorry Erza but this is something I have to do."

Nobody saw that behind her back Lucy held two keys. And if they had enough sense, once they saw one of the keys they would run for their lives. That one was Aquarius; you may think this would've backfired on Lucy, but everyone had heard the rumor that she had made peace with Aquarius. So now, she could call her out without fear. But the trick was Lucy's second key, Scorpio. If while conjuring Aquarius she called Scorpio out next to her she would be safe, because Aquarius wouldn't _dare_ attack her boyfriend.

Lucy uncorked a small bottle hanging from a ring, which was connected to the ring holding all her keys, and splashed its contents into the air. To everyone's surprise the liquid, which was just water, hung suspended in the air in a sphere.

"Open gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Then thrusting the second key into the floating orb of water, she chanted, "Open gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" As soon as she finished the two stellar spirits were there and the formerly floating water fell to the ground.

"What do want from me, bra…? Oh! Scorpio, you're here too!" And then Aquarius added under her breath, "You'll pay for this brat."

With a rush the whole hall was flooded with water and the whole of Fairy Tail was swept out of the guild by it. Only Erza and Lucy managed to remain conscious. They stood face to face in front of the guild. "Erza let me pass." Lucy said in her newfound steely tone, though her heart was racing and mind quaking.

"No I cannot" Erza countered. "Then I have to fight my way out don't I?" Inside Lucy was trembling and begged Erza to forgive her; it was the only way and she had forever hoped this to not happen, yet it was.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled as she quickly summoned the spirit. "MOO! Lucy you look absolutely mootiful!" Lucy smacked her forehead, and said, "Yes, whatever just please attack." "Yes! Anything for Lucy!" And so Taurus attacked Erza with a clash of metal. Ax against sword.

Then as Lucy noticed Taurus was weakening she quickly summoned Virgo, "Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Just in time too, for as Virgo appeared Taurus was being struck down by Erza. "Virgo please dig a hole out!" The maid seemed to pause for a moment and then did just as she was told. "Sorry Erza!" were Lucy's last words as she slipped down the hole with Virgo covering behind her.

* * *

As Erza was defeating Taurus she heard a cry, "Sorry Erza!" The one responsible for the sound was Lucy. Erza quickly felled Taurus in time to see Lucy escape.

"LUCY!" she cried out as she ran towards the quickly filling up hole. As Erza reached it the hole was merely an imprint in the ground. "NO!"

As Erza sat, trembling, at the edge of what used to be an escape hole, a shadow fell over her. "What happened?" was the only thing Gray said before Erza lost it.

"Hey, hey stop crying, please Erza? Please?" Gray emitted a sigh and said, "Well I better get you back to the guild along with everyone else."

'How did all this crazy stuff happen while I went home to take a shower?'

* * *

Natsu scratched his neck; he could feel a phantom weight on his neck where his scarf usually was. He hoped Mira was done mending it already. He just had to go back and get it and that could only be done once Lucy was found. 'Jeez, where could she be?'

"Ehh, Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy's voice startled Natsu out of his thoughts. "Happy! Where have you been!" cried Natsu. Happy blushed as he said, "Umm, fishing?"

Natsu just looked at him strangely for a moment before saying, "I can't find Lucy." "Really?" the exceed responded before continuing, "Then she must be doing one of those Lucy-like things!" "Hmm, that's right Happy! That must be it!" and of course being Natsu he forgot all the signs of Lucy's disappearance and bought Happy's words.

"By the way, where's your scarf?" Happy wondered as he noticed that said item was missing. "Mira has it, she's fixing it." "Ah" was Happy's only comment.

"Alright then! Let's go back to the guild!" "Aye!" and so they went without knowing that their world of happiness had already been shattered.

* * *

As Natsu entered the guild, it was deathly quiet. Not even one head rose as an acknowledgment that he had entered. "Hey, what's wrong with everyone?"

Erza rose and beckoned Natsu to come over. And he did. "What's wrong with everyone?" Erza sighed and it seemed as the weight of the world of the world was on her shoulders as she said, "Lucy is gone."

* * *

Oh noes! I made Lucy OOC, sorry… so sorry. *sniff* WAH!

Also I'm very sorry for the delay; it's not because of the reviews or anything. I'm not that type of person who needs reviews to go on or anything, but they are nice. It's just because I'm a lazy bastard, so don't go spamming me about it, k?


	3. Wandering

Edited: 4/8/2012 (Not much though…) Reedited: 5/31/2012(Scarf)

Hello again peoples! Sorry it's extremely late, but I'm extremely _LAZY._ I again thank all who reviewed! Gizelle-chan, Ria, Alicie-duck, meatbunluver, UzuNamikaze, nurazizi, lala4, fairytail4eva, leogirl321, and kona1kona1!

And for the anonymous reviews!

Ria- Nice suggestion! I think I really could do that a bit!

Nurazizi-Thanks for the high praise!

lala4- Sorry that I'm extremely lazy, but thanks a lot!

So now we plunge into a chapter that's a result of no plot, extreme laziness, and trying to make sure it's at least longer than an inchworm. :P

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own nothing. Not even the plot, because I don't have one!

* * *

"What?"

It couldn't be possible; there must have been some sort of mistake. There was no way. But he could see Erza's lips move again, and he heard those three words again.

"Lucy is gone."

It couldn't be, he just got back Lisanna, and he couldn't possibly lose Lucy now.

"No she couldn't be gone, that's impossible right? After all she's Lucy, of Fairy Tail!"

And Gray who kept still and quiet through the whole thing stepped up and punched Natsu in the face.

"Gray!"

"He needs it Erza."

But Natsu heard none of that. Sure he got slugged on a daily basis but this had punch actually meant something.

Lucy was gone, and no one knew if she was coming back.

* * *

"Kyah!"

As birds flew out of the trees, a loud scream was heard for miles.

'Sheesh, how can Virgo make me fall out of a TREE? I thought she worked with the ground!' That was what Lucy thought as she got up and dusted off her skirt.

"Here are your bags mistress."

"KYAH!"

Again, birds flew from their perches as Lucy screamed yet again, in less than a minute.

"Virgo please don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Does mistress wish to punish me?"

Lucy sighed, "No, Virgo you may go now." But the spirit didn't budge.

"Mistress may punish me if she wishes, but I think you may want to have this."

Virgo handed her key-holder a wet piece of cloth and with a poof she was gone.

As Lucy observed the cloth she realized what it was; it was Natsu's scarf.

'Natsu,' as the fact she really left the guild hit her Lucy collapsed beneath a tree. She felt a little drained but it was nothing compared to what she could be pushed to, seeing as the only sprit she kept out for a longer period of time was Virgo. But what tired her more was her muddled emotions.

She decided to think about her feelings later. 'Well there's no time for pity; but, where do I go now?' Lucy sighed yet again, and decided to search for a place to camp out.

* * *

"C'mon Natsu, Mira made fire chicken for you!"

"Not hungry."

That stoned the whole guild of Fairy Tail; _Natsu_ not hungry?

Erza sat down next to Natsu and said,"Natsu, you have to eat something. It'll do you no good to starve, and Lucy wouldn't want you to be in this state."

Natsu sat still for a few moments and said, "Fine."

"Good," so Erza got up and Lisanna brought over the still burning chicken to Natsu.

"Here you go Natsu!"

"Thanks Lisanna…"

Lisanna sat down next to Natsu and said, "Don't worry Natsu; it'll all turn out alright sooner or later."

"Really?"

"Yep! I'm positive."

* * *

'Well today sure was eventful…'

Lucy tended to the fire as night was falling in the forest and felt the scarf that was drying by it.

'It's so warm, like Natsu. Wait! Why am I thinking of him now? Argh! This is all so confusing…' A branch snapped in the distance, but Lucy passed it off as the fire crackling.

'I hope nothing happens tonight,' soon after the thought Lucy fell asleep with Natsu's scarf clutched in her hand.

* * *

"Hm, what easy prey. She didn't even guard herself."

"Don't be so sure, who knows what she could do."

"C'mon, what's the worst that the girl could do? Bite us?"

Snickers were heard while the wind suddenly blew, and the flame that Lucy had made flickered away.

"Now's our chance!"

* * *

_I was running. In a tunnel that seemed never-ending. Someone was behind me, catching up quickly. I sped up, hoping that my pursuer was at their fastest pace. They weren't. In moments I could feel a hot, scorching breath at my neck, and the words, "I got you-"_

The fates must be out to make sure Lucy's day was miserable. To wake up from a nightmare to end up being ambushed, with no time to think, or even have a coherent thought was just cruel.

'I can't breathe.' When Lucy managed to gain enough consciousness that was her first thought, and her second was, 'Not again!'

After all, how many times could a girl get kidnapped?

With her keys out of reach and her whip with them, Lucy's only option was to use pure force. So she kicked her captor well, let's just say 'where the sun don't shine'.

"ARRGGH!" Her captor yelled in agony as his grip loosened. Lucy quickly fought out of his grasp, rolling towards her keys and whip.

"Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" "Yes Lucy~?" "Get them!"

Lucy scanned the scene before her, taking in that there were four men, all burly and tough looking.

Loki quickly decapitated the one Lucy had kicked, and turned to the others. Two of them quickly pounced at him, hoping that the brute strength of two was enough.

The other one though, backed away from Loki, and came over to Lucy, as that was their goal in the first place.

Lucy was prepared for it, even if they all went after Loki she would have stepped up right beside him.

As the man darted toward her she cracked her whip at his face. The man howled, and held his face, but Lucy wasn't done. As her captor stumbled toward her, still, from his previous momentum, she kicked him in the face, making start to trip backwards.

And unluckily for the poor guy he tripped right back into Loki, who was done with the other two.

Luckily, his suffering ended with a swift punch to the face, rendering him unconscious.

"Whew, that was something, right Loki?"

"Yep, are you unhurt?"

"I'm fine." As the words were out of Lucy's mouth there was a rustling in the bushes. Lucy and Loki immediately tensed, only to see three people Lucy thought she wouldn't really meet again very soon.

"Well, hello Lucy, it's nice to see you again." said a slightly stunned Hibiki, with Eve and Ren right behind him.

"Well, hello to you all too," was all Lucy replied.

* * *

Well, if you all noticed I write my Fanfics through a (LONG) period of time, so my news at the top and bottom of the chapter is different, so brace yourself:

I GOT A PLOT! :D But it probably won't affect my update time that much…

But, I GOT IT! :) Also don't worry; it's going to be _very_ different from other Fanfics. ;)

~Butterfly


	4. Stumbling

Edited: 4/8/2012 Reedited: 6/1/2012

Hi again peoples! I am fully back from the dead! Could any of you check for blue moons? :D So I thankies you all for the reviews! (ilovenalu, Lucy-chaaan, JessLyn28, ilovenalu [hopefully a different one?], leogirl321, and you three, you know who you are.)

So I'm shooting for a whole chappy in one sitting! Who think I can do it? *cricket chirps*

The disclaimer: dun dun duh dun! …Yeah, I don't own it…

* * *

"Well, hello Lucy, it's nice to see you again." said a slightly stunned Hibiki, with Eve and Ren right behind him.

"Well, hello to you all too," was all Lucy replied.

Loki questioned, "What are you all doing here?"

"Erm…" Hibiki was flustered and Eve picked up the sentence with, "We were on a mission to capture some guys that kidnapped girls and then would sell them off."

"Am I safe to assume that these four were the ones you guys were looking for?" Lucy presumed.

"Yep," was all Ren said to answer.

Loki, feeling that his part was done asked, "Well with these guys taken care of I guess I could go now Lucy? I was talking with Aries before I got called."

Lucy thinking of how a cute pair Loki and Aries would be happily said, "Sure, you can go! Have a nice chat!"

So with a 'poof', Loki was gone.

"So," Lucy tried to cover up the slightly awkward silence that followed, "shouldn't we get these guys to your guild? After all that is what you guys came for and it's getting late, right?"

Eve nodded in response, "Yea, let's go."

With that the four departed with Lucy carrying her things and the boys dragging the criminals.

* * *

Natsu was slumped over a table with another bout of extreme depression.

"Come on Natsu, Lucy will return, I'm sure of it!" Erza tried to cheer up the dragon slayer but somehow it seemed to further his depression, it of course did not help that he had just found out his scarf had disappeared in the commotion and no one could find it. Mirajane had already apologized several times for letting it out of her sight.

Cana looked over at Natsu and said, "This is temporary, I bet my next drink that soon he'll be up jumping and going to search for Lucy just like he searches for Igneel."

Gray took one look at Natsu and held his hand out to Cana.

"What heck are you giving me your hand for? I certainly don't need it."

"Give me your next drink."

Cana surprised, complained, "What! Com'on you can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious." Gray shot back. "I mean look at him, even when Lisanna disappeared it wasn't half-"

Gray was interrupted by a fit of coughing behind him near the bar.

Natsu, with the perfect vantage point to see behind Gray stood up as fast as lightning, surprising everyone around him.

"Lisanna! Are you alright?" Natsu called as he rushed to Lisanna's side.

Everyone turned around to see Lisanna coughing in Natsu's arms saying, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." only to pass out after finishing her testimony to her own health.

* * *

Lucy looked at the guild of Blue Pegasus and thought, 'Well it's been a long time since I've been here,' and entered with Hibiki holding the door open for her.

When the slave traders were dealt with they all stood on the floor of the guild in a slightly awkward silence. Well silence except for the sounds of the guild around them and Eve trying to whisper something in Hibiki's ear.

"Well do you guys have any extra places to stay? I don't want to intrude but it's late and…" Lucy trailed off as Ren and Eve pushed Hibiki toward her.

"Um, Lucy I have an extra room in my apartment. You could use it if you like."

"You do? I'd love to have a place to stay for a while!" Lucy beamed, "Can I go put my stuff down now?"

Hibiki replied with, "Sure." and Lucy could've sworn that his cheeks looked like they had a pink tinge to them.

As they walked in silence to Hibiki's apartment it should be noted that several older couples walking in the night whispered how 'cute' the two looked together.

"So this is my apartment, the empty room is in this hallway and is the last room on the left. My room is the exact opposite in case you need anything okay?"

"I got it." Lucy said confidently.

So while Lucy got settled Hibiki got a message from Eve and Ren from a lacrima.

"Hey Hibiki! You don't have to come back to the guild, we did all the papers. So, you better not blow it!"

Hibiki sighed and thought, 'It's not gonna be that easy guys.'

He had been observing Lucy, not in a stalker-ish way, not at all, and he could see that the reason she was camping in the woods was not a mission. He even noticed that her guild mark was gone. He chose not to ask because it was probably something personal. Though, Hibiki had a sinking feel it had something to do with the rumor that the Salamander's childhood friend was back from the dead.

Hibiki sighed again as he flopped down on his bed. 'What now?'

* * *

When Lisanna first opened her eyes all she saw were concerned faces above her.

'Oh no,' Lisanna thought, 'not yet!'

"Lisanna! You're alright!" Natsu sighed with relief. "I won't lose you a second time!"

Gray and Erza shared concerned glances and both were think of a line Natsu probably left out, _'and Lucy too.'_

"Anyways, what happened sis?" Mirajane worried over her little sister.

"Yes! What happened?" a very concerned Elfman added.

"Don't worry guys, it was nothing." Then another coughing fit struck Lisanna, everyone was shocked to see a hint of red on the sheets.

Mirajane took her sister by the shoulders and held her, "Lisanna, what's wrong?"

"I said nothing is wrong!" Lisanna insisted.

"That's not true!" Everyone turned to look at Natsu whose voice was louder than necessary.

Lisanna slumped down, knowing she had lost the battle. "When I was leaving Edolas the other Mira-sis and Elf-bro took me aside and told me that when they found me I was radiating magical energy. They said that I had to get most of my magic sucked out so no one would suspect me of being non-Edolas. But when they heard I was leaving for here they were worried and told me that it's possible that my decreased amount of magic might affect me here, in a bad way. They said there was a possibility that I could no longer continue to live here on this land and that to survive I'd have to return to Edolas somehow."

Every person in the room was completely stunned.

* * *

Hibiki looked at the person standing next to him and started to muster his courage.

"So um, Lucy-" and he was cut off by Lucy saying "Oh! That's my train! Bye Hibiki! Tell Eve and Ren that I'm so sorry that they caught colds and to get better soon!"

And so Lucy ran off with Hibiki behind. 'I'm never going to confess are I?'

Completely oblivious to what the other mage was feeling Lucy boarded the train. As she did she noticed that it said Heartfilla Railroads. 'Huh? I thought someone else bought the company?' Lucy shrugged and sat down. 'Maybe they wanted the takeover to be more subtle. Not many people would appreciate it if Heartfilla Railroads changed its name.'

Unbeknownst to her a security lacrima was watching her every move.

* * *

'What a nice looking girl for his daughter.' A shadowy figure sat at an empty desk in a room that would be painfully familiar to some.

"Fuyu-sama, I have brought the papers."

"Yes, yes leave them there." and Fuyu mused, "She'll make a beautiful bride."

* * *

And the plot thickens… I always wanted to type that. :)

So I typed it in one sitting, yes! Beat that the non-believers!

So just to say I don't like uploading over any vacations other than summer and winter breaks okay? Because I did that and my story dropped to the second page in like, two days…

So until I write again!

~Butterfly


	5. Panting

Edited: 4/8/2012 (I just realized that I have a time gap with guild/Lucy time… Oops. I'll make sure it's right starting the next chapter. As in makes more sense…) I added a last name for Fia as well, I hope it fits her… Reedited: 6/1/2012 (Scarf and other minor things)

Shaloo! I'd say 'I'm not dead yet!' but that's overdone… So I'll just let you all be happy because I'm finally updating! Laa~

So I thank everyone who is still bothering to read this and I thank Nurazizi, decimo27, TheSirenSerenade, IEatMarshmallows, Chocopipe, yultiguilunforever, sigh and you three bunches of people!

Also if you're a logged in viewer and I haven't replied to you for the previous chapter yet then you won't be getting a reply, sorry!

Nurazizi- Thanks for the opinion, and I have toyed with the idea of getting Natsu jealous but that would be way too much for the poor guy to handle with what I have planned…*kekeke!* And thanks for reviewing every chapter!

TheSirenSerenade- I was gonna say who the heck is Aki but then I remembered that he was the one from Soul Monster, or something like that, but no I actually only did Fuyu because it was opposite of Natsu! I actually didn't know about the meanings of Haru and Aki… I feel so un-otaku-like. And thanks for saying you'll wait patiently, because you seriously do need a lot of patience to wait for this story. I really need to update faster, _a lot_ _faster_.

IEatMarshmallows- Thanks for the tip and complement!

sigh- Well here it is! Sorry for making you wait so much. ^.^'

And without further ado let's- oops, disclaimer, right.

Disclaimer- I don't own it, so let's get on with the story!

* * *

It wasn't true.

"You're joking right?"

It was impossible, it had to be. There would be no way that it could be true. He had just gotten her back and there would be no way he would lose her again, not with Lucy gone too. There would be no way that he would let her disappear, permanently.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm not."

There would be no way.

"Can't we do something about it?" Grey questioned, hoping that there was something that could motivate the dejected mage.

"I don't think so…" Lisanna trailed off while everyone slumped. Then she seemed to remember something. "Oh! But you could…" but she trailed off again slightly shaking her head.

"Well, what is it?" Natsu immediately perked up at a chance to help Lisanna.

"It's only if," she began hesitatingly, "and only _if_ I could somehow go back to Edolas where my having no magical power wouldn't affect anything. But that's nigh impossible."

Then Natsu stated determinately, "Then we'll make it possible."

* * *

Lucy sighed, lost in her thoughts as her keys jangled at her hip. 'I miss everyone at the guild so much; I hope they're all okay.'

While she nuzzled into the scarf at her neck, Natsu's, she thought of how she had joined the guild and how Natsu had saved her, but he was with Lisanna right now probably. That was the part that stung her the most. But while she did indeed leave the guild to get away maybe she should make good on what she said to Master Makarov, she should try to get stronger. It would take her mind off things; after all it wasn't like she was swamped with things to do.

Lucy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that when she turned at a corner she didn't notice that she was going to crash into someone until it was too late.

_Jingle_, Lucy's keys sounded as she lost hold of her carry bag and her suitcase clattered to the ground. The other person's bags dropped to the ground and their contents went everywhere. Cans of food, apples and bottles rolled away while books landed on the ground with a _thump_.

"Oh, by Draco's tail! I'm so sorry," Lucy looked up to see that she has bumped into a middle aged woman. The woman had light brown hair that was definitely lighter than Cana's. She also had pink eyes which surprised Lucy.

"No it's okay," the woman replied with a light airy voice, "I should have been watching where I was going." She rose, dusted herself up and extended her hand for Lucy to hold. Lucy took it and allowed herself to be pulled up off the ground.

"I personally find it easier to pick up objects off the ground while standing because, while I don't know about you but crawling around searching for things isn't always the best way to do it." The woman smiled as she started to pick up her things from the ground with Lucy following soon after.

"Well it seems like I was really lost in my thoughts," Lucy said after casting around for something to say when they were done.

"I do that too sometimes!" the woman exclaimed, "The name's Fia Maritine, what's yours?" Lucy smiled at the brunette's friendliness and answered, "My name's Lucy."

* * *

Lucy admired Fia's house at the outskirts of town. It had been a long walk after Fia had invited her to her house but it was worth it. It was a small oddly shaped two floor house that had a path lined with stones leading up to it and small blooming flowers. The house itself was made from wood and was painted with light but natural colors, such as brown, green, and clear blue, almost as if to blend in with nature. There was a small porch with a bench on it and Lucy could see a book with the title The Key Burning on it. It was a curious title and she filed it away in her head to ask Fia about as she followed above mentioned person inside.

Fia proceeded to lead her into the living room which was just left of the entrance. It had a sofa with a love seat and single sofa chair across from it with a chocolate brown coffee table in between. There was a communication lacrima in the corner of the room with pictures and other homely things situated around the room. There was also a bookcase, made out of the same wood as the coffee table, which immediately caught Lucy's interest. As she moved closer to the bookcase Fia called out to her as she walked out of the room into the hallway, "Welcome to my humble abode! This is the part where I seat you and ask if you want anything and you'd politely decline. But then I'd insist and you'd give in, so make yourself comfortable and I'll go get us something to drink and drop these bags off."

Lucy just nodded, too absorbed in browsing to listen. There was a book about some sort of creature called vampires, but she had just read a book about them recently and decided to find something different. It was then when a slim, worn, book caught Lucy's eye. "Of Heavens and Stars Above," she mused ever the title and decided to take a look, only to find that most of the book was unreadable. There were strange symbols, disfigured letters, and so many other markings all throughout the book. Lucy could only tell that different sections of the book had some sort of different pattern to their markings, different languages perhaps?

Intrigued, Lucy took the book to the single seat, laid it on the table and proceeded to flip through it. She spotted a bit of regular writing at the beginning and turned to it, but could only see the basic layout off the page when a voice startled her.

"Looking around?" Lucy jumped in her seat when Fia's voice rang throughout the room while clutching the book to her chest. "I-I was just-," Lucy stuttered, realizing that she hadn't asked to touch Fia's things, after all they'd only known each other for a few hours! Fia, as if reading her mind, calmed her by saying,"Oh don't worry about looking around, you seem like a pretty trust worthy person." She smiled, "after all no matter who you are, if you tried to steal anything you wouldn't get out of here with it, alive at least." Lucy, while calmed at the fact she wasn't going to get in any trouble, shivered at Fia's other statement.

She noticed something, "You know, you remind me of someone I know." "Oh really? Who is it?" the brunette asked. Lucy replied saying, "Well you remind me of one of my friends, her name's Mirajane."

"Really? Was she part of you old guild?" Fia asked as she put the two glasses of sparkling apple cider on the table. The shock Lucy felt probably showed on her face as Fia remedied, "Well by your keys and the way you're absorbed in that book tells me that it's obvious that you're a stellar spirit mage, and the way you stand, sit, actually the entire way you hold yourself reminds me of someone from a guild. I haven't see any guild mark on you and you often seem lost in thought so I assumed that your guild either disbanded or that you left involuntarily and that you might've been searching for a new guild. Am I wrong?"

Lucy was taken aback at the thoroughness of Fia's observations and took a moment to answer, "You're right for some things and wrong for others. It is true that I indeed am a stellar spirit mage and yes and no for the fact I'm not in a guild. I am in one but you could say I'm on leave right now."

"Why so?" Fia probed. "Well you see…" and that was all it took for everything to come tumbling out, from Lisanna coming back, to leaving the guild, to visiting Blue Pegasus, to bumping into her and everything in between, save one of the reasons why she left. Every time she paused Fia would nod in encouragement along with an occasional warm smile, which would effectively reassure her.

Lucy didn't know why she was telling Fia all this, they had only met for a few short hours yet she felt completely comfortable spilling her guts out. Maybe Fia was more like Mirajane than she thought. When her tale ended and she also expressed her concern if leaving was right Fia looked thoughtful for a few moments before starting slowly, "Well that's quite an adventure you've had so far. As for your reason for leaving, there's no fault on your part, most people would've done the same. Needing time to think over things and to get away are perfectly reasonable reasons, after all you are only on a vacation. So just remember you will have to go back sooner or later." As an afterthought she added, "You should take good care of that scarf too, I'm sure your friend will want that back, as well as you yourself."

At that moment Lucy felt a weight lifting off her chest. She had always wondered in the back of her mind whether the guild would blame her or not for leaving and she allowed herself to trust Fia enough to believe in her judgment. But Lucy wasn't quite sure if she could tell Fia about her confusion with Natsu, not yet.

"Now," Fia's soft voice broke her out of her thoughts, "why don't we take a look at the book you found?" "Huh?" Lucy questioned unintelligently as she realized she was still holding the book she had found, though not as tightly as before.

"This is a book about the magic of the spirits of the stars, or as they're usually called, stellar spirits." Fia took the book from her hands and opened it to the first page, the one that Lucy had glimpsed, "This book can also measure the ability of the mage reading it. So it only shows what the mage should be able to handle. For example, I can see everything in this book."

Lucy was fairly surprised, "You're a stellar spirit mage too?" Fia looked at her, slightly confused, "You couldn't tell?" Lucy shook her head. Fia bit her lip and pressed the book back into Lucy's hands, "Well, let's see what you can read."

So Lucy flipped through the book, listing page numbers as she went, "Let's see, there's pages 1 all the way to 11, 16, 20, 24, and then pages 65,66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 72, 73, 75 and 76. I think that's it." She continued to flip through the book, entranced by the cryptic writing, "Oh wait! There also seems to be page 97?"

At this Fia jumped up, slammed the book shut and took it back. "What was that for?" Lucy demanded, wondering why Fia would act so suddenly and so out of character.

"That's one page you really shouldn't look at yet, even if the book thinks you're ready." Fia was like a statue of stone, but then she started smiling, effectively scaring Lucy to death. "So, the upper sixties and lower seventies huh? I think I going to help you, and I think I'm going to have a lot of fun doing it."

Lucy prayed to whatever deity who was listening to help her survive.

* * *

So here's your Thanksgiving present! It's actually around 800 words longer than usual!

Sorry for not having much of the guild in this chapter. They'll come back more next chapter!

So for those who thought I would introduce a rival for Natsu, sorry but you were wrong.~ And for my OC I seriously don't know where she came from… ^.^'

So see you all next time!

~Butterfly

P.S.-I'm going to change that embarrassing/weird paragraph in the first chappy, check it out!


	6. Slumbering

So, you may kill me, or beat me within an inch of my life.

I thank meatbunluver, kirana46, Footster26, Chole0027, Alcieduck, kona1kona1, and Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail for reviewing. (And because she insists one of my best friends, DJ [who says that she is the epitome of beauty and is a self-proclaimed narcissist XD] and one of my other best friends, AH, who kept bugging me to update even though she doesn't read this particular story. You should thank her. [Says her.])

Any flashbacks in this chapter are long and I don't wish to destroy your eyes so I will not italicize anything. There will be a line break as usual and you will be able to tell it is a flashback, if you have enough common sense of course.

NOTE: I have edited and reedited (because of a new idea) all the previous chapters, so I highly recommend you read them. This is not really a suggestion.

Disclaimer: Did I own it last time? Have I somehow bought and taken over the manga of Fairy Tail? Am I horribly late in updating? These are all rhetorical questions.

* * *

"Stand back please."

Her client scrambled back, probably to hide in some bush.

She eyed the three thugs in front of her. They didn't look like much, but then again neither did she. And she knew so much better than to underestimate her opponents. The girl shivered, that was a scary time indeed.

On the other hand the thugs took that as a sign of weakness. The one in the lead said," What's a pretty li'l lady doin' out here? That's just lookin' for trouble." The one to the right of the first whistled, probably at the girl's assets, and the last just leered.

"Why don't you idiots come and find out?" The woman snapped the whip that was held firmly in her hand.

The thug who had whistled growled, and shot forward as he neared he was halted by a kick to the groin.

Though he was very much in pain the man was still moving forward from his previous momentum the girl snapped her whip right across his nose, followed by a well-aimed punch to knock the thug out.

The second thug, the one who had leered, cried out, "Kou!" and ran toward the cause of his companion's misfortune. The blonde just flicked her wrists and cut the thug across his chest. She then flicked her wrist, again, along with her arm to wrap the whip around the man's neck.

The whip stayed in place until the man fell into the blessed state of unconsciousness. The scarf-wearing girl un-wrapped the whip from his neck so the poor thug wouldn't die of asphyxiation.

With two down there was only one left. As the woman surveyed the scene that very last one was nowhere to be found. 'It seems that this one is a bit smarter, but just a bit.' After all she had to commend him for hiding but hiding has no use when your opponent can see you very clearly and you yourself didn't know that fact.

"Well li'l lady it looks like you knocked out those two idiots on the ground, but I'm goin' to be a lot harder to beat than Bunta and Kou." The girl didn't flinch as the voice rang through the clearing, she just retorted,"As if I'd lose to an idiot."

The last thug growled, how dare the girl insult him like that! She was just a li'l lady. She beat Bunta and Kou, but there was no way she would beat himself. "Well then dear li'l lady why don't cha give me your name? If you're goin' to beat me there would be no harm in it."

"Give your own name before asking for others, it's only polite, or did your mother not teach you your manners?" The blonde girl stayed calm and collected while the brown haired thug only got more riled up.

"Well then the name's Ranku!" Ranku had jumped down during his proclamation so his name was accented with a _thump_.

The girl shook her head; the thug had transferred from a bit smarter to even stupider than his companions, who in the world would jump out of their hiding spot, even if it was a horrible one, to face the enemy head on? If this guy was battling against some of the other people she had fought in the past he would die instantly. Killing wasn't something she wanted to do; she guessed the man was slightly lucky in that aspect. But there was no way she would go easy on the guy, he needed to be taught a lesson. Underestimating someone because of their gender could get you killed.

So both of them prepared to fight and watched each other to see who would move first. All of a sudden the bracelet on the girl's wrist glowed with a silver light.

"Plue!"

"Plue! What are you doing? I haven't called you!" The girl looked a little panicked and worried so Ranku decided to take advantage of her apparent weakness, not looking at whatever it was that made the curious noise.

"Plue~"

Ranku suddenly felt compelled to look at the source of the noise this time and his head slowly turned to see a white wobbling, for lack of a better word, creature. It was short, had black beady eyes and a carrot for a nose.

"Plue~" the creature cried again. And Ranku felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier, his eyes were closing more and more… _Thump_.

Snores started to fill the air as the thug fell asleep on the ground.

The girl sighed, "Plue, why'd you come out? I could've handled this guy easily, I probably wouldn't even be tired once I finish."

Plue merely replied with his usual cry of, "Plue."

"I said I could've handled it perfectly fine." The blonde sighed, "If every one of my spirits was this protective of me we'd be in serious trouble you know right?"

"Plue?"

"Don't just ignore my question like that!" she paused, "But you can stay out if you insist so much. Just don't do anything overkill." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, and Plue knew it.

With that done with the mage looked at the clearing, 'I probably have enough spirit rope for these three. I'll have to ask Virgo for some more soon though. I think that Ranku guy has some bounty on his head. He probably pissed off the wrong people, there's no way that the bounty would be because of any threat he could pose.'

As the blonde was tying the thugs together her client came back. Surprise showed evidentially on his face when he saw the trio disappear, "Fairy-san! Have you taken care of those vandals?"

Her reply was a short and concise, "Yes." In her mind she was ranting at the man, 'It was you who wanted to go on the 'scenic route.' There was a warning of bandits and thieves below the sign but I bet you didn't pay attention to that did you?'

On the outside she added, "We should continue on our way. It will be a while before we reach a town where you can rest your feet."

Lucy Heartfillia just cast one more glance to her surroundings and set off without waiting for her client, all while a hand held the scarf at her neck with a touch of uncertainty.

* * *

"Come on Lucy! You've got to do better than that!"

"You're not the one who has to avoid two different enemies!"

"You just revealed yourself you know."

"KYAH!"

In the woods next to Fia's house Lucy Heartfilla and Fia Maritine could be found, chasing each other around and hiding, which only one of them was doing. This however was not a fun normal game of tag or hide and seek. If one observed the scene they would be able to tell that there were _two_ Fia's and that when one of them 'tagged' something a crater would appear.

"Come out; come out where ever you are! I won't hurt you-_much_." One of the Fia's sang this out with a serene expression on her face. "You're the one at fault for letting Gemini transform into me!"

Lucy, who was hiding behind several braches muttered, "And I'm really regretting it now." She had several bruises upon her person but nothing more serious than that. "Thank the spirits that I haven't been hit directly yet."

"You may have spoken too soon." A fist was approaching Lucy at the same time the voice was heard.

She only managed to duck just in time; the punch aimed at her was directed toward a tree instead.

"Tsk, tsk Lucy. You should be able to do better than this." This Fia was in reality Gemini transformed into her but there was no way to tell. 'The point of this was for her to fight back right Gemi?' 'Yep, that's right Mini. But she's not.' This last thought was thought with an air of slight disappointment.

Lucy on the other hand was approaching the end of her rope. She couldn't escape again, at least not in this situation. 'What should I do?' Fia had confiscated her keys- she hoped this wouldn't count as her losing them, Aquarius would murder her- as well as her Fleuve d'éoiles. On a smaller note the scarf had been taken by Virgo who had offered to fix it after Lucy called her out to show Fia. Lucy's only option would be to use her normal whip, but it was on her hip and she was in no position to just take it, Fia would get her first. So Lucy did the only thing she could think of since she was sitting on the ground; she threw a handful of dirt at Fia's face.

As the brunette attempted to get the debris out of her eye Lucy stood up and in a swift motion drew her whip. 'I don't want to hurt Fia.' Granted, both Fia's had already harmed her but a whip's cut was definitely much worse than a bunch of bruises.

Lucy flicked her whip, trying to not cut Fia but at least harm her in some way. She was definitely going to get revenge for those bruises; they were going to hurt a lot tomorrow. Luckily the whip somehow wrapped around Fia's wrist and Lucy tugged to send her opponent sprawling onto the ground.

"Sorry!" And with that Lucy made her escape; she did not want to be around when Fia or Gemini, which ever the one on the ground was, recovered.

Of course, she wasn't going to get away that easily. The real Fia had been watching the whole time and was glad Lucy started to fight back, but there was no fun in stopping now. Fia wanted to see more, this was but the surface of what Lucy was probably capable of and there was no way that Lucy would show everything to her. It wasn't that she wouldn't want to but there was a mental cap on her abilities. There would be no way that Lucy would willingly hurt her if she could help it.

So of course there was only one choice that Fia would make.

* * *

Lucy could swear that she was jumping every time there was a sound. She bet she was tenser than a rabbit at this point.

As Lucy passed by another tree she noted that it seemed like a tree she had passed before. She turned around and realized that the clearing or Fia's house was nowhere to be seen.

'Am I lost?' Lucy continued to survey her surroundings and slowly drew the conclusion that yes, she was indeed lost. 'Great! Now how do I get back to the house? This is something I'd might put in my book and make the main character find something spectacular but this is real life. This is definitely not my ideal situation!' Lucy made a mini-resolve of never putting her characters into a situation like this unless it was a really, and she meant _really_, good idea.

But Lucy wasn't going to find a shed with an ancient treasure map in it, nor would she fall into a mysterious tunnel by following a strange white rabbit. What was going to happen to Lucy would be much more realistic.

_Snap_ Lucy jumped and then relaxed; it was probably another wild animal. Fia had told her that most of the animals were relatively calm and wouldn't attack unless provoked. She hoped that was true.

Another 'snap' sounded in the air. 'Calm, calm, think calm things Lucy.' Now this was getting creepy.

Lucy slowly inched away from where the sound was coming from when there was another _snap_. 'I'm running away now!'

But her escape was ruined by hand shooting out to grab her. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as the hand started to pull her toward her attacker.

'Someone help me! Fia, Gemini, or even Plue! Just help me!'

A silver light appeared in the area and started to grow brighter and brighter. As Lucy averted her eyes from the glare she thought that she saw a slightly small humanoid form.

"Plue!"

While she was on her adrenaline rush Lucy did not take any time to wonder how in the skies Plue appeared and only ducked to escape a slightly loosened hand, probably from the shock that something just appeared out of thin air.

Once she was free Lucy grabbed Plue and started running, paying no heed to her former capturer who had a big smile on his- no, her face.

* * *

Lucy could not possibly describe the relief she felt when Fia's house finally came into view.

She bent over panting and thought she was glad she decided to wear shorts as a shadow fell over her. Lucy jumped back thinking it was her captor from before but it was only Fia.

She noticed dirt on the brunette's face and clothes and remembered what she had done.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fia! I was trying to get away and my whip wrapped around your wrist somehow and then I pulled so- Lucy stopped as she saw Fia put her hand up.

"I'm not Fia." There was a small poof of smoke and two small doll-like figures appeared.

"I'm Gemi," stated the spirit around the same time its counterpart said, "I'm Mini." The words were so coordinated that all Lucy heard was "I'm Gemini."

"Oh, then Gemini I'm really sorry that I pulled you to the dirt! It must have hurt, even though I'm going to have bruises tomorrow I don't want to really hurt you."

Mini suddenly noticed during Lucy's ramble that Plue was held in her arms.

"Where did Plue come from?" the spirit asked and Gemi followed up with, "Weren't the keys taken away?"

Lucy paused a moment to register the question and answered with, "I'm not really sure. I was panicking because I thought I was being kidnapped again and suddenly he appeared. There was a really flash of bright light though."

"You summoned him Lucy." The above mentioned person jumped at the sound of Fia's, the real one, voice.

Though still surprised with Fia's sudden appearance Lucy responded, "I did? But I don't have my keys! How could I summon anything?"

"That's easy. What's harder though is what I'm going to put you through to master this. Did you know that means you have to master every single one of your spirits?" All this was said with a smile that should have been comforting but all Lucy saw was the devil.

It was official; she would never be able to get out of this alive.

* * *

So, I'm done! (That was very late…) So I think the next few chapters might be about Lucy and her tortu- training with Fia. So there won't be much about Natsu, sorry to all those who wanted to see Natsu's end of the story.

If anyone hasn't noticed, all the previous chapters have been edited and somewhat changed. But you should go back to reread them all so you get surprised or confused at some elements in the story. Of course some of you have probably reread it all already because of how long it took me to update again.

I'm trying to think of a way to update faster and I thought if you guys gave me a reasonable date it would be fine. So if you decide to drop a review would you mind adding a date you feel is good for me to update next? (Just keep in mind that I have my finals coming us please.)

~Butterfly

P.S.- Please tell me if any line breaks in the chapter are off, I checked but just in case.


End file.
